The wide spread use of video cassette recorders has generated the need for an improved reusable, i.e. erasable, video cassette label kit.
As is well known, the plastic back side surface and the plastic top surface of conventional VHS and Beta video cassettes are provided with a flat area by which paper identifier labels can be adhesively attached to the cassette. In use, the name of the cassette's magnetically recorded video program is written or typed onto the labels. When the cassette is reused, to record a different video program, it is necessary to either erase the labels, or replace the labels with unused labels. Only when the label has been written in pencil, or the like, can the label be erased and reused. Such reuse is usually limited by the incremental amount of physical or structural damage that occurs to the label during each such erasure.
The use of adhesively attached labels on various articles is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,396, for example. shows a time remaining gage label for such a cassette, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,883 shows a three part label for a diskette. The use of multilayer tapes and labels is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,584, for example, shows a four layer sealing tape that is constructed so as to prevent tampering, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,229 shows a laminated data carrying label.
The art has provided erasable label kits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,901 is an example. This patent describes a no-top coated polyester film label that is written by the use of a dry-erase pen, and is erased by the use of a polyester pile fabric eraser.
While prior labels, labeling kits, and labeling devices have been generally useful for their intended purpose, the need remains in the art for an improved video cassette label and labeling kit that is frequently dry-erasable, without the use of special eraser devices, and with no appreciable damage occurring to the label with each dry erasure event.